His Favorite Girl
by happiestwriter
Summary: Post Great Ninja War; Naruto begins a relationship with Hinata. Sakura can barely stomach the thought. Their love for one another begins to bleed through like an open wound. Sex, anger, friendship, love, and devotion; can they two come together as one, or will their love crumble? Hard, but delicious LEMONS! My first story guys, be gentle! More chapters are coming! [NaruSaku]
1. Favorite Girl

I didn't know why it hit me. I didn't know why out of all the years him and I spent together, today was the day my feelings hit me like a brick. My best friend got himself a girlfriend and she was perfect. She was beautiful; she was kind, and innocent. Her boobs were a size of my head. Hinata is the ideal image of what a perfect woman should be. And than there's me; a fool of a woman who couldn't even admit to the most important man in her life that he owns my heart and soul.

Naruto was always the apple of Hinata's eye; I mean she fainted for years every time anyone would even say his name! She used him as motivation to become a strong kunoichi, but can't say that I didn't either, after all, protecting Naruto is the main reason I begged Lady Tsunade to take me on as her apprentice. However, Hinata was always kind and caring towards him and more times than not, I was a royal bitch towards him. The worst part is I begged the man I really loved to bring home that man I thought I loved. Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy Sasuke is home, I feel like we are a family again. However, the reality is that Sasuke and I are much better of as friends and fellow ninja.

Konoha is currently in a reconstruction period, as all the other villages. Of course being the war hero, Naruto became the village's icon of bravery and now spent a lot of time with Kakashi Sensei and Lady Tsunade, learning everything there is to know about being a Hokage. I'm thankful his dream is en route to becoming a reality, but honestly, I never doubted him. I've always known he would conquer the world, one smile at a time.

"Sakura-chan!"

Speak of the damn devil. I turn around to see that handsome whiskered face smiling at me.

"Naruto! How are you?"

"As good as ever. Did you hear?! I have a girlfriend now! Hinata and I decided to go for it. She's such a sweet girl, I don't know why I never paid any attention to her before," his cheeks gather a tint of pink on them. I want to roll my eyes, but refrain. Such a bitch move, isn't it? Can't even be happy for him when I've been a royal cunt my entire life.

"I'm so happy to hear that Naruto," I lie, "Its about time, she's been gushing over you since we were Genin."

"Really? Huh, I guess I never really paid attention." He does his signature Naruto move as we walk, folding his arms behind his head.

"Well you always were something of a goof ball when you were young. Truly, not much has changed though, you just got a little taller." I wink at him and giggle.

"Sakura-chan…" he dips his head, as if embarrassed. My stomach churns; these fucking feelings are overwhelming me thinking about him with her. But I've made my choices, and this is the consequence that comes with them.

"Anyway, what are you doing running around the city? Shouldn't you be slaving away with Kakashi Sensei and Lady Tsunade?" I ask.

"Eh, they let me have the afternoon to myself. Granny feels like my brain doesn't have the capacity to handle so much information at once."

"And what does Kakashi Sensei think?"

"The sad part is I don't think he disagrees with her," he laughs, "so I figured I would hunt you down and see if you were hungry! We haven't spent much time together since the war ended and I want to catch up," he gives me those innocent eyes, my heart melts.

"Oh alright! I can't deny you since you've given me the honor of entertaining you one your free afternoon," I tease him as I poke his side, "Come on, let's go get some ramen, I'll treat you."

His mouth fell open, eyes wide. "Sakura-chan, are you in love with me?!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

" _Hell yes I love you! I could love your fine ass all the way to the bedroom!"_ My _Inner_ decided to stir up another round of problems. Hormonal problems.

"Oh don't flatter yourself!" I lie, "I just feel sorry for your over-worked, Ramen deprived self." Another lie.

We walk toward Ichiraku's, talking, laughing, making fun of each other. He orders Miso, and I think the old man "Naruto sized it," because I have never seen a bowl that big in my entire life.

"So how are things with teme going?" he attempts to mouth as he's stuffing the biggest piece of meat I've ever seen.

" _I bet there's an even bigger piece of meat in his pants…"_ I swear I don't help myself. I tell my brain to shut up and attempt to refocus on our conversation. _"Try telling your vagina to shut up. Shit is so lonely I can hear the wolves howling all the way in your head."_ Dear Kami. The sad thing is I'm not even lying to myself.

"Hello! Earth to Sakura-chan!" Naruto snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, what were you saying?" I try to play it cool, regardless of what my head or my vagina, apparently, has to say.

"Have you spent much time with Sasuke since he's been back? I mean, since you were always so lovey-dovey about him." He makes a kissy face at me. A vein pops out on my head and I want to throttle him.

"No you dork, Sasuke and I are just friends. I've pretty much came to a conclusion that Sasuke and I are simply friends, and Team 7 is family. Although I've had a huge crush on him, my personal growth and development since he left made me realize that we are not compatible like that. I love him, but I'm not in love with him." Naruto's mouth is hanging open, again.

"So you're not in love with him?"

"Nope." I'm in love with you, baka.

"Man! If I knew that I would have asked you on a date when we came back from the war!" he pounds his fist on the table.

"Oh Naruto, you've got a great girl! You should be so happy, you guys are a great match." The words feel like acid coming off my tongue, I hate lying to myself, but it seems like from this point forward I will be doing a lot of that.

"You think so? You know I value your opinion above everyone else's Sakura-chan," he smiles, "after all, you're the main girl in my life!"

Kami, I want to cry at those words. _Not anymore, my dear boy, not anymore,_ I think to myself. I don't know why, but that it makes me want to cry, scream.

I smile warmly at him, pain and all. "Naruto, I want you to be happy, okay? Out of everyone in the world, you deserve it the most. You may disagree with me, but my opinion won't change." I say sternly, all mom-like.

"You're the best Sakura-chan!" he smiles even wider, "Now what do you say we go do some star gazing on top of my dad's head?!" I chuckle, he always has a great way of wording things.

We sit a top of the Hokage monument. Things feel so peaceful, the stars are so bright, the air is so fresh. I take a deep breath and look over at Naruto. He was laying down, hands behind his head. He looks so at peace, probably the most at peace I've seen him in so many years. I take a good look at the man he has become; now tall, muscular, he sure has come a long way from a scrawny knuckle head that he was when we were young. However, his eyes always stayed the same. So blue that blue birds would be jealous.

"Sakura-chan, why are you staring at me? Do I have ramen on my face?"

I blush and turn my head very quickly, "Oh no, I was just noticing how you really haven't changed much since we were kids." I nervously lie, probably the most pitiful lie ever, but whatever.

"Oh common Sakura-chan! You have to admit I've gotten a lot more handsome since we were kids. I'm a perfect image of sex-appeal!" He gloats with his signature smile. Blah, you have no idea Naruto! I change my course of thought, can't be getting hot and bothered with now not-so-single-Naruto around.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can I tell you something?" he says. I nod my head. "If things go good for Hinata and myself, I think I'll eventually ask her to marry me."

I stopped breathing. I did not expect that. I sure as hell did not want to hear that. Fuck, I _never_ thought I would hear that!

"She's really been the only girl that's ever loved me like that, ya know? She's kind and caring, I've known her my entire life and I think I could grow to love her over time," he continues, "maybe we can even have kids together! That would be so cool! I've always wanted to be a dad!" His smile is so wide, he seems thrilled about the idea. I want to vomit. I feel dizzy. As selfish as it sounds, this is the last thing I wanted to hear from him. But than again, what was I expecting? For him to wrap his arms around me and scream to the world that he loves me? He's pretty much done that already, and I rejected him. Repeatedly. I swallow to fight back tears.

"You'll be a wonderful father and husband Naruto, I'm sure of that." I smile through my bullshit. He smiles back at me then puts one of his arms around my shoulders.

"You're still my number one girl, always and forever."


	2. This Isn't Right, Naruto

Okay guys, Chapter 2 up a lot quicker than I anticipated, but y'all have been so sweet about the reviews so I hope this chapter keeps ya hooked! :) I took all of your reviews to heart while editing, hopefully I didn't miss any spelling errors, if I did, forgive me! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Months have gone by, I don't remember when was the last time I saw my knucklehead ninja, but I its my own fault. I dove into my work at the hospital, and did everything I could to avoid seeing and hearing about his and Hinata's "perfect" relationship. It was the talk of the entire fucking city! Every restaurant, tea shop, and store you step in you hear the same thing, "Did you see Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata?! Oh they're so cute! I hope they get married!" Blah, blah, blah. I roll my eyes at the thought. But I can't help but to wonder, why am I so jealous? It has been months since him and I even spoke to one another, he's been so busy with his Hokage training and I currently live at the hospital.

"Forehead!" I hear a loud, annoying, squealing voice of a blonde pig.

"Hello Ino," I say sarcastically, "what can I help you with today?"

"Well geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Or for many days for that matter, your skin and hair is a mess! How do you ever expect a boy to find you attractive if you look like such a train wreck?!" she exclaims. Come to think of it, I haven't even thought about my appearance. I mean, who do I have to get pretty for? My dying patients? I doubt they care if my skin has that oh-so radiant glow.

I roll my eyes, "Ino, no offense, but I'm a doctor, not a supermodel. I don't give a crap what my hair and skin looks like when I'm elbows deep in my patients insides trying to save them from death." I think I'm a little dramatic, don't you?

"Fine! Fine!" she throws her hands up, "I give up with you, but that's not why I'm here. I haven't seen you in what feels like years! We're best friends, can we please go grab tea or dinner tonight? I know you're free forehead so don't give me some lame excuse!" She points her well-manicured finger at me.

I sigh, "Okay fine, you've convinced me. I hear they put up a new restaurant near the market that has a bit of everything, why don't we check it out. Come to think of it, I could use a night out. I haven't had much of a social life recently."

"Yay!" she squeals, "Okay, I'll be at your door at 7! And make yourself presentable! I can't be seen with such a hag, what if Sai walks by?!" she blows me a kiss as she walks away, "see you at 7 sharp, sunshine!"

I roll my eyes, but chuckle. I'm thankful for her annoyance. It'll be nice to get some fresh air and see how far the reconstruction has come. I look at my watch, it was 4, and I leave at 5. I head off to make my last rounds before I go put some effort into my "hag" of an appearance.

I step out of my shower and take a good look in the mirror. Truly, I'm nothing special. My short hair has grown some length now. I know it has always been a statement of my ninja history, but its been such a long time since I've seen a beautician that I've simply let it grow. It's nearing my rear, which surprisingly was still nice and tight despite my recent lack of training. My breasts were still tiny, unlike Hinata's jugs; I have nothing a man would turn his head for. I sigh and move to my closet. You know, sometimes being a woman sucks! I would rather fight in the war again than pick out what to wear.

I haven't been shopping since before the war, so all of my clothes were outdated, but I didn't care. I didn't _care_ to impress anyone. It's early spring, so it gets chilly at night. I pull out a pair of dark colored jeans. I slip them on and check myself out in the mirror. Their skinny legs accentuated my thighs very nicely and gave my ass a nice lift. I laugh at myself. Next, I pulled out a navy colored long sleeve shirt and slipped it on. It was fitted, very fitted actually. The neckline was wide, shoulder-to-shoulder, exposing some of my chest, but no cleavage and stopped a little below my belly button, flaunting my stomach. Still flat, bitches! Now I really have to laugh out loud. It felt kind of nice, I haven't felt girly in a long time and although I don't do it often, it made me happy to feel some sort of confidence.

I look at the clock, it reads 6:45, Ino will be here any minute. I put a pair of diamond studs in my ears, courtesy of my mother as gift for my most recent birthday. Spray on some perfume and fix my make up very naturally, meaning just mascara and a pat of powder. I hear a knock on the door.

"I'm coming Ino!" I yell as I grab my purse and walk to the door. I swing the door open and my breath hitches in my throat.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Long time no see!" Those cerulean eyes, that innocent smile, that voice that makes my knees weak is standing on my door step 10 minutes before the world's number one gossiper walks up. Great.

"Naruto, hi! Uhm, haven't seen you in awhile. What are you doing here?" I ask, well more like babble.

"I wanted to come by and see you, maybe take you out to dinner so we can catch up, but it looks like you've got a date." He scratches his head and laughs.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki!" and here comes Ino, Kami help me, "And what are you doing on Sakura's doorstep at this hour?" she asks.

"Well, I was hoping she was free this evening so we could go grab dinner, but it seems like she's got plans." He winks at me. I haven't uttered a word since I greeted him. I don't know if I'm stunned or what, but my tongue seems to have disappeared. Or maybe my voice box, or my brain, I have no idea.

"Oh well, don't worry about me, you two go on ahead," Ino slyly says, "This just gives me a good reason to go hunt down Sai and ask him for a night out," she winks, "plus, I think Sakura here would be beyond excited to have dinner with our future Hokage, wouldn't you Sakura?" she has a fox like grin on her face and I want to punch her, but I have no power or speak.

"Well, Naruto, uh, Ino and I had made plans and," I try to mumble out, "Oh no, no, no! Don't worry about me, Forehead, go enjoy yourself," she winks, "I'll see you at work tomorrow." She walks off leaving us alone with nothing, but the darkness of the night.

What the fuck just happened?! That bitch just blew me off! "I guess you're stuck with me Sakura-chan!" Naruto's words snap me out of my angry thoughts.

"Ugh, you know I just suddenly started feeling a little sick, I think I'm just going to stay home." I hope he buys it. Please buy it.

"Sakura-chan, you can't fool me. Come on, please? It has been so long since we've even seen each other, please, I want to talk to you." He pleads, his sweet voice cuts my soul.

"Okay Naruto," I give in, how could I not? "Let's go."

"Alright! So what are you feeling? I hear there's this new restaurant they built near the market, they're supposed to have a little bit of everything. Wanna go check it out?!" He's so excited, I can't help but smile. I nod and we head out on our way.

Our walk is silent. He has his arms behind his head, smiling up at the sky. Its good to see he hasn't changed much. We finally get to the restaurant and get seated right away. It's a homey place, traditional Japanese style, but with modern conveniences.

"Wow! This place really does have everything," I look over the menu, "I almost don't know what to pick."

"Pick everything and anything you want Sakura-chan," he gleams, "its my treat and I want my favorite girl to get whatever she wants!" Those words. Those damn words. I grip the menu a little tighter than I'd like. I want to cry. So many months of not seeing him, I thought I was over this. Now one look from him and I'm weak.

"Thank you Naruto, but I don't want to drain your wallet," I make up some bullshit excuse. Seems like that's all I do with my life now.

"Ah don't even worry about that, Sakura-chan! I've been saving for so long, I want to treat you!" He still wears the sweetest smile, and I blush.

Naruto orders their homemade Ramen, not a surprise there, with tea. I order cuts of raw fish with a seaweed salad, and of course, dango. While we wait for our food, we talk about his continuous training for the position of Hokage. Apparently, he's been on mission after mission with Kakashi Sensei and he's been able to accumulate enough savings to move into his own house and leave his old apartment. That makes me smile, he deserves a home of his own. I tell him all about my constant workload at the hospital.

"Wow Sakura-chan, it sounds like you've been as busy as I have!" He mumbles as he stuffs a huge helping of noodles into his mouth. He will never change.

"Yeah, but this is the time to be busy. We have the whole world to rebuild. You're patching up political structure, and I patch up people. I guess that's our duty for right now." I take a bite of my fish. It's so delicious! I smile and relax. Its been such a long time since I've had good food, I normally cook fast and simple. This was a nice treat.

"You're right about that," he stops and looks down at his food, "We both have a lot to accomplish, this world needs us. But I have no doubt we will be able to do this world some good Sakura-chan! This is what we won the war for." He smiles at me. He's such a dreamer. I love that about him.

We talk a little longer about how life has been, what's coming up in the near future for us both. He's not quite ready to be named Hokage yet, and I'm surprised when he says he's okay with that, "I'd rather take a little longer and be a better leader, than simply have the title of Hokage." I'm a little blown away, to be honest. He really has grown up. I smile. I'm so proud of him.

"You look really nice tonight Sakura-chan," he tells me, but he blushes, which makes me blush, "It's really nice to see you out of your ninja gear, that shirt really brings out your beauty." He eyes me, but this was different than how he's eyed me in the past. He took his time, analyzing every feature of my face, hair, neck, chest, waist, and I'm pretty sure if I was standing up his eyes would have been glued to the nether regions also.

" _Oh yeah! Let him look! Let him eat that up!"_ My Inner just so graciously decided to pop out at the wrong time.

I blush, "Thank you Naruto, it's nice to be in normal clothes for once." As I moved my head to avoid his eyes, a strand of hair fell into my face. He moved over the table and tucked it behind my ear. Then he did something that made my lungs forget how to inhale and my heart how to beat, he stroked my cheek.

His touch sent an electric shock through me. I wanted to lean into him, to melt right there in his hand, but I composed myself. I was sure him and Hinata still shared a relationship, but I couldn't hide the blush on my face and he noticed it because he smiled a foxy grin, his eyes full of mischief. That bastard knew what he was doing! Shit. I can't pass him for an idiot boy anymore, he's grown into a man!

I move away, "Ah, thank you! This hair has gotten so long I can't tame it sometimes." I blush and start playing with the loose strand.

"I like your hair this length. It frames your face so beautifully," he leans in even closer over the table, "Brings our your eyes and lips very well." He says in a tone so low, it's almost a whisper, a seductive whisper. I literally stop breathing. I haven't seen him in months and the first night I do I can't even contain a thought much less my composure. What is wrong with me?!

" _You're a horny, lonely girl who has the man of your fantasies feeling and complimenting you up and down and you want to jump his bones."_ My Inner just keeps on stirring up those damn hormonal problems. "The sad part is you're right, it's been so long since I've got laid that I can even hear those wolves howling," I answer back. _"Than take him back to your apartment and fuck his Uzumaki brain out!"_ Inner cheers me on. If it was only that simple, I think to myself.

"Miss? Miss!" the waitress's voice brings me back to Earth, "would you like anything else tonight?"

"Oh, ah, no, no thank you. I'm quite full," I answer back, still lost in my thoughts.

"I'll just take the bill for the both of us please, ma'am," Naruto pulls out his wallet and pays for both of our meals, "Now, Sakura-chan, why don't we go for a walk? Get rid of some of this food?" He extends his hand to me, reluctantly I take it and we walk out of the restaurant together. I'm so confused. I look over at him while he's looking straight ahead. Isn't he still in a relationship with Hinata? Wouldn't she be livid to find out her ever loved boyfriend is making moves on his best friend? I shake the thought off. He's acting like his usual self so maybe he didn't even realize what he's done. Yeah, I'm just overreacting because I haven't gotten any in a million years. It's just my imagination! I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What do you say we go back to your apartment?" he asks, "watch a movie, hang out?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure, that sounds fun." We head over to my flat. I feel like I just made the worst decision of my life.


	3. Don't Stop, Naruto

Alright guys, my FIRST LEMON EVER! It'll either be a yikes, or a yay. All criticism welcome so I can get better. Although, just a heads up, this is pretty hardcore ;)

* * *

"Naruto, you're worse than a girl when it comes to deciding on a movie!" I walk back into the living room with popcorn and candy. He is more indecisive than anyone I have ever met. I plop down next to him and hand him his popcorn.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but there's so many good options! It feels like its been years since I've even seen any movie, regardless of what it is," he chuckles. Finally he finds a horror flick. I feel like as a shinobi, you see some of the scariest things every day of your life so a little bit of haunting and ghosts, doesn't really terrify me. I get up and turn the lights off, hand him a blanket, and snuggle on the couch. I don't have the most fancy apartment, but its cozy. I thanked the Gods I got rid of my old, dingy couch last week. My new couch is not too big, but not too small. Perfect enough for two people. It's so soft I could sleep on it for days! Actually, sometimes do after long shifts. I don't even make it to the bed depending on how many surgeries I've done that day.

The opening music brought me back to my thoughts. Naruto was glued already, one hand in his popcorn bucket with his eyes on the screen. I studied him for a moment. He really hasn't changed at all. He's still the same simple boy from all those years ago. I return my attention to the screen with a small blush staining my cheeks. About a quarter way through the movie, Naruto starts nodding off and in no time at all he slowly falls over and due to the small size of my couch he ends up on my lap. I freeze for a moment, but than realize he's sound asleep. Poor thing must be exhausted from all his missions. I understand how he feels. I look him over, and something in me brings my hand toward his face and I begin stroking his hair and his cheeks. Both are so soft. I twirl his short locks in between my fingers; he nuzzles into me as a response. I smile softly. It's insane to think that the world's savior, such a fierce and powerful warrior is the most soft and kind man. Hinata is a lucky woman.

Fuck. Hinata! Oh god I feel like a total slut and I'm not even sleeping with Naruto! I groan inwardly. I should be ashamed of myself, I spent years denying him and I do not have the right to desire him, to think of him, to be proud of him. However, I can't stop myself from doing so. I have no idea what came over me next, but I lean in and kiss his forehead, and then his nose, and then his lips. I know, I know, whore. What's worse is that I leaned in for seconds! This time I let my lips linger on his for more than a brief moment. What's even worse is after a few seconds I felt him kiss me back. He must be dreaming about kissing, its subconscious, I tell myself. My eyes fly wide open when I feel his hand reaches up to caress my face.

I try to pull away, but he holds my head in place. He sits up with only a speed a ninja his caliber could poses, and the next thing I know I'm on my back with him on top of me, his lips never relenting. I am mortified. I can't believe this is happening. I stop responding, but that doesn't stop him, it actually encourages him! That bastard. He runs his hang up my jean clothed leg, to my side, to my neck and yanks my face directly to his. His tongue teases my lips and I try to fight it, with everything in me I try to resist. He feels me tense up and smiles. He slightly pulls his lips away from mine, barely an inch away.

"You're the toughest woman I know, Sakura-chan, but you really shouldn't fight the arousal that's brewing in your body. I know you want to give into me," he whispers and kisses me again, a little more forcefully.

"This isn't right Naruto, you know it isn't," I breathe out as I try to push him away.

"I don't see how my life's fantasy couldn't be right. I dream about you every night, about your sweet, porcelain colored body wrapped up in mine. I dream of you moaning my name with those beautiful lips, and I want to watch your jade colored eyes roll in the back of your head as I spread your pretty thighs and take you to another level of ecstasy." Where in the Holy fuck did those words come from?! I was already breathless from the kiss and now I'm breathless from words only a man in wild romance novels would say. He noticed, and chuckles. My heart is about to give out.

"Sakura-chan, you really shouldn't fight me. I can smell how aroused you are. I can feel the heat pool between your legs and I can see it in your eyes, that you want me to strip us both naked and make your body come alive." My breathing so ragged I think I felt like I was having a panic attack. Hell, maybe I was, but everything was happening so fast I had no ability to comprehend what is happening around me.

Naruto nips at my lips and moves down my jaw line to my neck, I don't stop him. I'm a grown woman, a ninja, yet I feel helpless. With his free hand he pulls down the neckline of my shirt, exposing the bare minimal of my cleavage. He runs his tongue from my collarbone down to my breasts and I can't help but to moan. My head is so cloudy its blurring my vision. He doesn't relent; he bites the side of my breast and makes me gasp. He laughs. This sadistic, sexual bastard is loving every minute of this! But the true fact is that so do I, I can't help it, I want him to keep going. Pushing his limits, he brings his free hand and squeezed my breast through my shirt.

"You have the most perfect set of breasts Sakura," I notice he drops the honorific, "my hand can fit you in it so perfectly. I wonder if how much my mouth can take in comparison." I panic. Surely he won't go that far, "Too bad, about this shirt, I liked it on you." Shirt? What does my shirt have to do with any of this? Next thing I know he rips my shirt in half, exposing my lacy black bra. His eyes examine me like he has me under a microscope. His eyes are full of lust as he licks his lips.

"You look very sexy in black Sakura-chan, although I wonder what these perfect tits would look like exposed," he puts his hand in the middle of my bra.

"Naruto," I pant, "Please." I don't even know what I'm pleading for. I should be begging him to keep going, but deep down I know this is wrong.

"Please what baby? Please rip this thing off and lick your perfect tits? Gladly," his smirk is so sensual I hold my breath. Next second my bra is ripped off of me, instinctively I wrap my arms around myself. He frowns.

"Now that's not very nice, Sakura. You shouldn't keep a an art critic away from the most beautiful piece of art work he's ever seen," he over powers me, which I find odd because my strength is ungodly, but the reality is I let him, I want him to. He removes my arms and exposes my bear chest to him. I turn my head to hide my blush. I hear him growl low in his throat, "My, my, Sakura-chan, I can't believe you've been hiding such treasures from me all this time." Next thing I know is his hot mouth surrounds my nipple. His tongue starts massaging my skin; I can't help but to moan. It was like fuel to his fire. He becomes even more aggressive. He plays with one while sucking on the other. It's driving me insane. My hands bury themselves in his hair to pull him closer. I have no thoughts, just the pleasure Naruto is sending through me.

His mouth went back and forth between my breasts for what seemed liked hours before I felt his mouth leave and move down toward my stomach. Ever so gently his lips treat my skin as if it's the most precious jewel he has ever touched. His free hand rubs my thigh and I can't help but to wiggle underneath him. I feel him smirk against my skin. His hand makes his way in between my thighs, he rubs me ever so gently and I moan out in pleasure.

"Mm. If you're this responsive through your jeans, I can't wait to hear you when I have you naked beneath me." Who is this man!? When did he ever get such a colorful and sexy imagination!? I'm at loss for words. I just pant. Naruto starts working the button on my jeans, but I stop him. He looks at me, eyes a combination of confusion and frustration that I made him stop.

"You're still fully clothes," I have no idea what's come over me, "If you get to see me, I want to see you," I say, my voice almost a whisper. Naruto smirks. He sits up on his knees. Slowly, he unzips his jacket and tosses it on the floor. I admire the muscular lines on his arms and forearms. He grips the hem of his shirt, and slowly lifts it over his head. I thought I was breathless before, but damn it all to hell, his physique is something that was carved by Gods themselves. Perhaps I stared too long because he lets out a light hearted chuckle, "You know, some may say that staring is rude," my eyes shoot up to meet his, "Yeah, well if they looked like you they'd take staring as a compliment."

Smirking, he lowered himself back on me. I couldn't imagine a better sensation than him on top of me when he was fully clothed, but now I could feel the warmth of his skin. It was a warmth unlike any other. He was like a combination between safety and comfort. He smelt as heavenly as he looked, his cologne mixed with the natural smell of his testosterone made me feel like a feral cat in heat. He inhaled deeply, cat-like eyes looking up at me.

"My little girl is getting excited isn't she?" He grabbed the waistline of my jeans, and like gliding a paintbrush across a canvas he smoothly slid them down my legs, admiring the view of my slowly exposed skin as he went. I was left in nothing but my lacy, cheeky panties. He stopped, observing me like a science experiment. His gaze made me feel hot all over; I squirm underneath him. He liked that.

Lowering his head, he kissed my belly button. I closed my eyes and threw my head back and he gently nipped and licked his way to the hem of my panties. I could feel his hot breath near my core; I truly believe he set me on fire. My legs developed a mind of their own, desperately rubbing together to exert some sort of pressure to relieve the pleasurable, but painful mess that has gathered between my thighs.

"I thought you smelt good before, but now I don't think I could spend another minute on this Earth if I don't get a mouthful of those delicious juices that are accumulating between your legs," his voice husky as he slowly, oh so slowly, lowered his head between my thighs. I held my breath for what felt like eternity, my hips bucking, begging him to relieve the pressure that's made me feel like I am going to explode. As if enjoying this, Naruto's fingers lightly caressed my thighs, the creases between my core and thighs, everything but the one place where I need him. I was becoming impatient, almost angry, and then reality came back to me. That stupid, fucking moment of realization of what was happening.

"Naruto, we shouldn't do this. You're in a relationship for crying out loud, no matter how badly we both want this, we can't do this," I felt like I was begging him, but lying to myself for what seemed like the millionth time. My voice shook as I spoke, "Naruto, please. We shouldn't be doing this, the last thing I want is for you to regret this and taint your memory of me."

His head shot up, suddenly he was looming over me, his voice rough, angry, "Don't ever fucking say that," he wasn't yelling at me, but he definitely wasn't being sweet. "Never in my entire life, in the life of this universe will I ever regret a millisecond that I've spent with you. You are the very thing that makes me want to breathe, I think about you every minute of the day. For years you have been all that's clouded my mind and heart. I fantasize about you, every night. This, is what I dream of, but my dreams are nothing compared to how you are in real life. You are like the sweetest cherry upon a cherry tree, and to know that I can do this to you," he looks me up and down, "I won't stop, and there's nothing you can do to make me stop. I love you Sakura, I have always and will always love you and no matter how many fucking years you spend in denial about your own feelings towards me, I now know better. I know that you need me as much as I need you and that no one can make you feel like I do. I won't stop until my name is the only sound your lips can produce," and before he could finish his sentence he ripped my panties in half and his hot, hungry mouth descended on my soaking wet core making my hips shoot up in response.

His hands were on my hips immediately, holding me in place so his mouth could perform what I swear is magic. With each stroke of his tongue, my whole body shivered, tossing my head back and forth. Moaning his name over and over only made him hungrier. Naruto licked my clit, stroke after stroke making me even wetter than before. His lips working the outer most area of my pussy making my head spin. My eyes rolled in the back of my mind as something coiled in my belly. My hands shot into his hair, holding on for what seemed like dear life. When I thought he couldn't make me feel any better, Naruto slowly inserted one finger inside me.

"Oh, Naruto!" I moan. I knew I was probably screaming, and I'm sure half of Konoha could hear me, but I didn't give a shit. I have never felt this incredible in my entire life. I felt him growl against my core, the vibration adding intensity to the pleasure he's bringing me. "God, harder Naruto, please pump harder!" I never thought I would say those words, only in my wildest dreams. I felt him smirk against me. Something in me turned, I became even more aroused, like a wild animal I needed him, harder, faster; I need him to fuck me.

"Naruto," I pant, "please baby, I need more of you."

He stops his ministrations, "Tell me what you want baby," he whispers as he looms over me and kisses me. I taste myself on his lips. I grab his hair and pull him closer, enticed by my own taste. He chuckles as he pulls away.

"Tell me angel, what do you want me to do," he purrs like a cat as he flicks his finger against my swollen clit.

"Oh God, Naruto please, please" I moan, pain and pleasure mixing.

"Please what baby girl, talk to me. Daddy wants to hear it," he lowered his head back down between my thighs, tongue slowly stroking my entire pussy. I can't help but writhe beneath him. His dirty talk makes me feel so hot, makes me feel sexy. So sexy I dared talk back.

"I want you to fuck me with your perfect cock baby, I need to feel you take me over the edge," I look him in the eyes as I speak and I can see his composure slipping. He likes it when I get vulgar. I wanted him to get off, I wanted to drive him as crazy as he does me, "I want you to slide yourself between my wet thighs and I want you to please my pussy like it's the most important mission of your life," I whisper. He groans in satisfaction and positions himself between my legs.

I've never seen a sight more delicious than his perfect, hard body between my cream colored legs. He was so engorged with arousal that my eyes grew wide; I have never seen a man with such size. He smirked at my adoration of his member. He lowered his lips to mine and as his tongue entered my mouth for a dominating battle, he thrusts himself all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck! Naruto!" I cling to him as my life depended on him. His size was so over whelming. He didn't move, he knew my body needed time to adjust to his incredible length.

"You can move now Naruto," I whisper, my voice a little broken. Fuck! His body was enormous, but as he slid in and out of me, pain disappeared and became replaced by utter bliss. He felt my pussy tightening around his member. He sped up. His thrusts becoming more and more powerful each time he entered me. Overwhelmed is not even a word to describe what I feel. My fingernails dug into his back, I knew I was scratching him so hard I drew blood. He didn't let up, he only became faster and faster. My moans were screams now.

"Harder baby, please! I need more of you!" I don't know how much more I could take. I felt my entire body going numb as a tingling sensation spread from my core down to my toes. They started to curl so tightly I thought they were going to break. Naruto's mouth found mine. My pussy grew so sensitive I felt myself squeeze him as he pumped into me.

"Fuck, Sakura, you're pussy is beyond belief," his words were a mixture between pants and moans, "It's a drug I never want to quit, God baby girl, the things you do to me." I felt him pulse inside me. I knew he must be as close as I am. He pulled my legs over his shoulders; thank Kami for flexibility. He started pumping faster, but than he hit a spot that made me see stars.

"Fuck, Naruto, you're going to make me cum!" I scream. He pumped harder, hitting my G-spot repeatedly until the coil that was building inside my belly broke, "Ah! Naruto!" My orgasm hit me like a billion bricks and I never thought this could happen to me, but I squirted all over him.

"Goddamn, Sakura-chan, you're fucking heaven!" Naruto slammed inside of me one last time, and I felt his hot seed release inside of me. The combination of my juices and his cum was the sexiest thing I've ever felt.

He collapsed on top of me, as breathless as I was. My entire body was numb, I couldn't move, think, talk, all I could do was breath. I think Naruto felt the same way because all he did was wrap his arms around me. My heart swelled with joy, joy I have never felt before. The man I loved with my soul just brought me to such heights of pleasure I can't imagine anything sweeter than this. I caress his head, giving him an occasional kiss.

"We should probably clean ourselves up shouldn't we? We've made a bit of a mess," he chuckles as he slides himself out of me. The sudden loss of him made me whimper. I look down and see my new couch stained with our love, but I didn't care. "We can go take a bath, if you would like," I whisper.

"I like that idea," he smiles so gently and kindly at me. That smile makes me weak in the knees, "come on, I'll carry you." He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom where he turns on the faucet to my bathtub. He slowly lowered me in.

"The towels are in that little closet behind you as well as some bath soaks, pick whatever one you'd like," I smile at him. Seeing him in my bathroom, acting so natural makes me wonder about a future where this is a regular day occurrence. I blush.

"Ah, cherry blossoms, seems fitting," he winks at me. Naruto pours a little bit of the salts into the tub and climbs in with me. I'm so glad this bathtub can fit two, I could get used to this.

He grabs my loofa and lathers up my body wash. Gently, he begins to scrub my back, slowly moving to my chest and arms, eventually moving to the rest of my body. I slump against him. Despite the heat of the water, his body is so comforting. I nuzzle his neck as he kisses my forehead.

"You know, I think you have the most beautiful forehead in the world," he says.

"Ha, you just saying that because you have me naked in the bathtub," I splash a little water at him.

"No, no, no, I think you've got a forehead any model would be jealous of. And hell, if they saw the rest of you, they'd quit modeling on the spot," he blushes as he rinses my body free of soap. I can't help but smile. I return the favor and wash his body, ridding him of sweat. We sit in the water for a little while, letting it soak our exhausted bodies.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Will you please stay with me tonight?" I ask him shyly, my voice barely audible, "tonight has been wonderful and fun, and I don't want to go without your presence."

He smiles gently, "Of course I'll stay my love," he says as he rubs my arm, "But can we go and get some ramen!? All that sex wore me out, I need a energy replenishment!"

"You baka!" I splash water at him, "we've just had such an amazing night and there you go with your big mouth talking about ramen and ruining the moment," I huff and cross my arms, but deep down I cant help but smile, "of course we can go get some ramen, you knucklehead ninja, I am expecting round two after all," I say seductively.

"Now that is what I call a perfect night!" Naruto kisses me, his smile is as big as his heart.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! 

So, I am super thrilled that so many of you are loving this story! I know it's a little abrasive sometimes and sassy, but life is better that way ;)

I want to let you know that I am working on the next 3 chapters! Yes, the goodness is coming! But many of you have wrote that you don't want to see this turn into a cheating writing. Being a first time writer, I want you guys to know that I love all and each character, but I don't want anyone to get bummed about how this may turn out

I won't reveal which way I am going to direct this story, all I want to say is there will be some twists and turns and honestly, maybe some fucked up shit because in reality, we all go through tough parts of our lives and I really wanted our favorite babies to be even more relatable to us. I know, mega drama queen over here.

So, please be patient with me guys, I have lots of summer classes I'm wrapping up, but I promise I will deliver more chapters ASAP!

Thank you all so much for your feedback and support, you guys are absolutely the sweetest!


	5. You're My Soul Mate, Naruto

Okay guys, chapter 4, at your service! Thank you guys for being so patient with me! I am currently working on the next two chapters and I may even have them up within the next 24 hours. This chapter is short, but there is a reason for it. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

Naruto ran out to pick us up some ramen. I told him I would stay home and get the bed ready as well as attempt to get our love stains out of my couch. My living room reeked of sex; I loved it! But, thankfully, I was able to get the stains out! Thank Kami, because my mother would stroke out. I chuckle; my mother and father would probably be happy, but can you say an awkward explanation at family dinner night? I smile. They adore Naruto like nothing else, so honestly, I would probably get a pat on the back. I head into the bedroom with some clean sheets and throw a few extra pillows on the bed to make sure Naruto is as comfortable as possible tonight. A few moments later I hear a knock on the door, "It's open!" I yell. Two Naruto's walk in, two carry-out bags in each hand.

"Ah, Naruto, dear, I thought we were just getting ramen?" I ask.

"Well, I did get ramen, I actually got four bowls for myself and two for you incase you were really hungry, but than the old man had just made fresh onigiri and gyoza! And I know you love them both so I got a large order of each and than that dango shop you love so much was open too, and the old lady sold me two large orders of your favorite! So I figured, you know, we can eat and be happy and stuff," he scratches the back of his head, a blush creeping on his cheeks. I can't help but smile; my heart feels so full with him around.

"Okay, but I'm not sharing the gyoza or the dango," I snatch the bags out of his hand and take off to the bedroom.

"Kami, I love you woman!" he runs after me. His multiple to-go ramen bowls in hand.

I laid a thick blanket down on the floor in front of my bed and turned on the TV. We picked a few movies to watch as we ate our food, but the movies never really got watched. We laughed together, exchanged food, talked about our younger days, and our hard challenges. We poked fun at each other. Naruto tried to challenge me to see who could eat their ramen faster. I know better than that; not with this kid as my opponent I won't! I'll be vomiting for days on in after such a challenge. The night went on and sleepiness soon dawned on our bodies. We cleaned up our picnic and climbed into bed.

"This has been the best night of my life Sakura-chan, thank you for being who you are," he whispers to me as he kisses the side of my head. I snuggle into him, he's so warm and cozy.

"Goodnight Naruto," I whisper.

"Goodnight, my girl, I love you," he murmurs as sleep overcomes him. I stayed awake for a while longer, smiling at his words as I felt my heart swell with happiness. Eventually, sleep claimed me as its victim and in Naruto Uzumaki's arms I found peace.

Morning came a lot sooner than I wanted it to. I slowly opened my eyes as the light gently peaked through my window. Naruto was lying on his side, watching me. A slow smile crept onto his face, his eyes getting a little twinkle in them.

"Good morning, my favorite girl," he kisses my forehead, "did you sleep well?"

I nuzzled into his shoulder, "I did, thanks to you," I look up to meet his cerulean eyes.

"Thanks to me? Whatever do you mean?" his sly smile returning to his handsome face.

"You gave me quiet the workout last night, I felt like a well-fed kitten," I smile at him, "so why on Earth are you up so early? Don't you have an internal alarm clock of, oh I don't know, twelve in the afternoon or something?" I ask sarcastically.

"Haha," he laughs at me, "Normally yes, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to admire such a beauty beside me first thing in the morning. It's a sight for anyone to be jealous of." He kisses my lips. I forget how to breathe. Again. I feel like I've forgot a lot of shit recently. How not to be a whore is one of them. I groan inwardly. I don't regret our actions, but I know I'm going to regret the future. He's surely going to want to tell Hinata and I can't imagine the hurt she'll feel, she's such a sweet and kind soul. However, the selfish part of me was happy. Fucked up, right? Because I finally get to take my heart out of the shadows; I finally get to take a step in the right direction and possibly spend every minute of my life with the man I love.

"Sakura, I never got to tell you what I needed to tell you." He rolls over on his back, voice very serious, even for him. He folds his arms behind his head and stares up at the ceiling.

"Naruto, I love you too. You don't have to repeat yourself. Yesterday was a pure blessing for both my physical and emotional state. I don't think I have ever felt so elated as I did last night," I sigh. I can't help but let the truth out, "I can't tell you how nice it feels not to have to run away from the feelings I harbored inside of me all this time. I can't even begin to explain to you how free I feel." I can't believe I'm pouring this out to him, but it's not like we haven't been through enough to see each other at our highest and our lowest. Tears begin to gather in my eyes, he leans up and wipes them away with his thumb.

"Sakura-chan, I can't begin to tell you what those words mean to me. How long I've dreamt to hear them and even in my dreams, they weren't as sweet as they are now," he kisses my forehead, "you are the very thing that gives me so many reasons to want to follow my dreams. Thank you for always believing in me. Because of people like you, Pervy Sage, Kakashi Sensei, all of our dearest friends I am on my path to becoming Hokage. Because of our bonds my dream is within reach, I taste it every day. I am so blessed with all that I have been given. Sometimes its hard to think that once I was a lonely boy the entire village resented." I can hear his voice shake a little bit. The thing I love about Naruto is that he isn't ashamed of his emotions; he welcomes them and allows them to fuel his soul and purpose. I touch his cheek and smile. My heart swells with pride for this wonderful human being.

"Naruto, I love you. Forgive me for taking all this time to tell you so. I've known it in my heart for years, but I never had the courage to tell you because somehow I thought I still loved Sasuke," I laugh a little, "it's sort of funny, but I guess I used him as an excuse to hide my feelings for you. Although, I do love Sasuke as a dear friend, I know and I've known for a long time, that you are my true soul mate."

Naruto sits up and wraps me in his arms. We stay like that for what seems like ages. It felt comfortable and safe. I wanted to cry from the pure joy that my heart felt. Kami, I love this man. As a friend, as a fellow ninja, as my future Hokage, but most important thing of all I loved him as Naruto Uzumaki, my soul mate.

"Sakura," he pulls back to look me in the eyes and sighs, "I have to marry Hinata."


End file.
